


What Ted's children can't know

by lol_lee_lol



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted is telling a story to his kids. Some parts may have been altered to make them all seem a little more “normal”, starting with the fact that Lily and Marshall wanted to make their children believe that they only were with each other. This will mostly follow the canon universe with the exception of what we have been told on "who slept with who" and the fact that we only had what Ted believed was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the start of the series while Ted and Marshall were still at school and Lily had started dating the latter.

Ted was feeling his bed going back and forth. Marshall made his new girlfriend sneak in during the night and they were having sex in the bed under his. Even if he would have been asleep it would not have taken more to make him wake up. As he was imagining the girl’s naked body, he made his naked lady noise and every other movement stop entirely. Frozen in place, he was hopping it was only a coincidence and nothing else. The forehead and eyes of a lady appeared right in front of him.

“Did we wake you up?” she asked, whispering.

“No, Lindy. Don’t worry,” he answered truthfully while repeating to himself not to try and look at the rest of her.

“It’s Lily,” she said before exchanging a quick look with her boyfriend. “If you want I can finish down here and come up to help you go to sleep.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You should Ted,” Marshall said without getting out of bed.

The person of interest decided to accept the proposition. After all, Marshall kept telling him how he would soon break up with her to have a bunch of other girls so it would not be that big of a deal. His bed went back to shaking but, this time, he could hear Lily’s moan. They were not loud so that the neighbor would not hear a thing, but he could hear them clearly. It did not take long until he heard grunt coming from his friend and, almost pretending like they were alone, Lily started talking to him:

“Cum for me baby. Cum in my pussy. I need it right now.”

“Yes! I’m almost there. I’m… Take it all.”

The spring in the bed made some quick sound for a few second than, complete silence, followed by kissing sound. Right when he was thinking that they were only messing with him earlier, he saw the tiny girl get up on his bed. Once again making his naked lady voice as he admire her breasts, he was almost disappointed to see that she had put back her pajamas pants.

“Are you ready for your quick good night blow-job Ted?” she asked with a smile as she was sitting astride.

“Oh! You were serious earlier?”

“Of course we were. You’re supposed to share with your friends, aren’t you?”

Mosby wanted to argue, but it was too late. While they were talking, she had made her hand travel under the blanket along his shirt and she had reached his erect phallus. It had been quite some time for him so he knew he could not tell her no. She rested next to him, passing her cold finger under the waistband and giving him a shiver as she got in contact with his skin. As some quick preliminary for him, she made her wrist move up and down. Very slowly and in an amateur way since she had her hand reverse, with her thumb and index at the base. It was enough though. As he took advantage of the situation to caress her ass under the fabric, his semen exploded partially on her hand and on his shirt.

“I’m sorry. It’s…”

“It’s ok Ted,” she cut him with a smile. “Don’t apologize. It’s not like we were about to have sex and even if it was the case, those thing happens.”

Without another word, she left his bed and got back into the lower one. Ted tried removing the bigger part of the sperm with a facial tissue than he went to sleep, remembering the two small breast he had just saw.


	2. The end of the college years

The time flew by. For the first few months, Marshall kept repeating how he would not be with her soon and they kept having the same kind of fun they had that night. Soon, Lily stopped worrying about Ted seeing her shaven body and they started fucking in the middle of the day while the roommate was studying at his desk, a few feet from them. The thin blanket was the only remaining thing giving them some kind of privacy. Even though they all wanted it, they could not take the next step on their own, all thinking that if they brought it up they would be judged. One evening, the three of them were “eating a sandwich” in front of the television. The official couple started kissing and Ted did not even notice. It was when Lily put her hand on his tight that he turned towards them. He had tried kissing her once, but she slapped him saying that it was reserved to Marshall. Not even trying to hide it, she had her hand in his unbuckled jeans. Knowing he had seen it, with her left hand she reached inside Mosby’s sweatpants. With both sticks in her hands, she looked back toward the screen while the guys exchanged an approbation look. A minute later, getting even more aroused, Lily went a step further and took them both out at once. They let her do it as she started to wank them.

“Which one of you should fuck me first?” she bluntly said.

Ted was unsure about the proposition. Of course he wanted to do it, but it was a first for him and in front of his friend too. He knew only by looking at him that Marshall had the same hesitation. Seeing how she did not have any answer, she continued.

“We can always cover ourselves with the big blankie. Not the point.”

“Ted should go first. He deserves it after how long he has waited.”

She got up and walked to the night stand where she got out a medium size condom and threw it to Ted. It fitted perfectly. Grabbing the large cover that covered more than the entire couch, she sat back and quickly stripped without revealing her body to either of them. She did not know why she did it, but she did not question it. While facing away from him, she got on top of her friend and sat right above his cock, feeling it between her legs and the side of it pressing against her pussy. She looked at her boyfriend to make sure he was still ok with the idea and, in one quick motion, raised her hips and took all of him inside of her. Both men had a really similar length so it was a familiar feeling for her. With their sitting position, the sheet had trouble staying in place so the shorter guy decided to close the screen, transforming their visible body into a simple blurry shadow.

With her little exhibitionist side and having wanted this for so long, two minutes after and her body tense itself as she was having her first orgasm. She dismembered from the man, leaving him disappointed that it was already over, and got on all four, her head towards him. Almost running, Marshall grabbed protection for himself and got being his future wife before slamming it inside of her. Ted, having removed the piece of latex, was about to start masturbating, but before he could she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. Her talent doubled up with the fact of being high, he almost felt like it was a vacuum machine on him and it was not to his disappointment. Throwing his head back as he reached satisfaction, he filled her mouth with his white thick liquid. She did not hesitate to swallow it and kept going for a little bit to clean him.

“This was the best,” he said, forgetting what was happening next to him.

“It still his body. It still is.”

Wanting to caress her tits to help her enjoy herself, he touched his friend’s hand and it made both of them jump. They jumped out of the couch, getting really close to hurting both sexes that were still in action, and they stared at her who was wondering what got into them.

“Lily. There’s an insect on you!”

“Really?” she asked starting to feel herself to find it.

“Yes,” Ted added. “I touched it too and it seemed pretty big.”

They never finished that night. All of them too scared of the imaginary bug.

***

The time went by and the exchanges kept going. Marshall was done pretending like he was going to end his relationship, but at the same time he did not mind Ted being a part of it when he was single. One of the few times that Ted had a girlfriend during college years, the three of them succeeded at talking her into practicing swinging. It was more for Marshall than Ted though as the two people he was closes with had kept doing it on occasion. Soon after that first day, they stopped caring about having something to cover them which turned Lily on even more. A threesome like that did not happened though. They preferred when they would “take turn” even though it was rarely one after the other. With Ted low sexual drive and still looking for the one, he was more playing the voyeur role.


End file.
